


Goodbye

by dizzy



Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-24
Updated: 2004-09-24
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy





	Goodbye

Charlie/Geoffrey, slight angst.

“Charlie, you complete arse.” Geoff said, sitting sideways on his bed, tapping his toes against the ground. “You complete fucking arse.”

”Don’t say that,” Charlie said, sounding a little too defensive to be completely innocent. “I can’t… it’s not my decision, kid. It’s the band. You know how shitty the last year has been for us. This is a big concert, L.A, man. It matters.”

”I know.” Geoff said, laying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. “It just… it’s shite, all of it. I’m leaving for Australia in three days; I’ve got the plane ticket and all. Non-refundable. What am I supposed to do in Australia for three fucking weeks by myself?”

”I’m sorry,” Charlie said, and this time, he actually seemed to mean it. “I was looking forward to this, too. I really was. It’s been almost four months. Fucking miss you.”

The last few words were whispered, almost too low for Geoff to hear. It did make Geoffrey feel better, but he still couldn’t shake the miserable ache that had taken hold of him since he’d gotten Charlie’s voicemail earlier that day. _Geoff, love, ring me as soon as you get this – Something happened, about our trip, it- ah, I’ll tell you later. I’m sorry. L-… love you._

It was the love you that did it. Charlie had only said those words three times that Geoffrey could remember.

Once, when he’d cheated on Geoff. Charlie had been in New Zealand at the time, and Geoffrey’s still not sure why Charlie told him. He had the theory that Charlie had come clean it more as a punishment to himself than any other reason. But there he’d been one Sunday afternoon, sitting on the steps outside of Geoffrey’s flat holding a bottle of Scotch and an autographed picture of Harrison Ford as Han Solo, both of which had made Geoffrey shout with glee. Before he'd had to listen to Charlie stammer out an apology. Charlie really was shite at this whole relationship thing, but Geoffrey hadn't quite managed yet to get 'round to caring.

The two other times he'd said it, they’d been in bed. Bed was where they did most of their talking. And their fucking. More fucking than talking, usually. But sometimes – once in a while – they got in a really good conversation.

“So how long are you going to be in the States? The whole three weeks?” Geoffrey said, his voice a resigned monotone.

“No... I don’t… I don’t think so, anyway. I’m going to try and get back as soon as I can. Gotta teach you how to surf, remember?” Charlie said, forcing a laugh. Geoffrey heard someone shouting in the background, and a loudspeaker and Charlie groaned. “Look, love, I’ve gotta go - my flight leaves in about ten minutes, I can’t miss it – I’m already gonna be pushing it to make our concert tomorrow night, can’t miss this flight… I’ll see you soon, all right? Even if I can’t make it to Australia – I’ll come to England for a few days, Mum’s been on my arse to visit anyway. I’ll see you, I… I promise. Shite, gotta go-.”

Geoffrey tried to get out a quick goodbye on top of Charlie’s hurried monologue before he heard the click, but didn’t quite make it. He dropped the phone onto the bed beside him, wishing he had the energy to throw it at the wall. He'd have plenty of time for lonely bitterness while explored Australia. On his own.

“...'bye, Charlie.”


End file.
